1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a convertible
child carrier, and more specifically, the invention concerns a child carrier which is capable of being interchangeably used as a soft, front-style carrier in one mode, and as a frame supported carrier in another mode.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic idea of a soft, front-style child carrier is well known. Current designs are based on the concept of a soft, comfortable fabric seat, with or without holes for the legs of an infant, with shoulder straps affixed to a part of the fabric seat. Such soft, front-style child carriers are generally limited to use for children ranging from new born infants to infants weighing up to about 20 pounds.
Frame supported child carriers are generally only useful for carrying larger children such as toddlers weighing 15 to 40 pounds. Such frame carriers generally include a frame bar which rests on the upper back or shoulders of the wearer, and to which the shoulder straps are attached. This type of carrier is limited to use for carrying more mature children who are self-supportive. Both soft and frame supported carriers thus have limited usefulness.
Child carriers often include a number of straps or other fasteners allowing for some adjustment to fit the size and weight of children to accommodate limited developmental changes, but conventional child carriers of either the soft, front-style or frame supported form are generally not designed to be transformable from one style to another to be useful throughout the growth period of a child, and for use with different ages and weight of children. It would be desirable to provide a convertible child carrier which can be used as a soft, front-style carrier which can be used for carrying an infant from birth, which can later be used as the child develops as a frame supported carrier, and which can be equipped with a stand, to be useful as a chair for the larger child. It is also desirable that a convertible child carrier should provide as much comfort and balance as possible in both modes of use. The present invention fulfills these needs.